Holding Out For A Hero
by Rupe
Summary: Roxas starts high school. How is he meant to last with his best friends, Sora and Xena, his fiery room-mate Axel, a jealous Riku and Kairi and a gang who won't stop hurting the people he loves? R&R AkuRoku, SorOC, Zemyx, KaiRiku, T for violence and words.
1. Chapter 1

**Another High School Fic…but WITH DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!**

**Pairings: **

**AkuRoku**

**SorOC**

**KaiRiku**

**RikuOC**

**And various others. Those are generally the main ones.**

**BTW Xena is pronounced Shen-a**

**Begin!**

_Axel: Get on with it!_

_Xena (Me): Shut it Aku-chan! Or Roxas will torture you._

**Roxas**

Destiny Prep. I guess Dad could only do the best for his son. I hate that man. He's only brought misery to my home.

I was sitting on the train. Rich school if they can have their own train.

I rub my face. My compartment was empty, apart from one girl who was too busy looking outside at the scenery. I didn't even know her name.

"Uh, hi. I'm Roxas." I held my hand out to the girl. I didn't notice before but her hair was like a platinum/ slate colour. That's odd.

"I'm Xena. You new here too?" She shook my hand and I smiled.

"Yeah. It's strange. How rich is this school?" Xena laughed.

"Very strange and very rich."

The compartment door slid open and a boy with brown spikes came in. Xena jumped at him, tackling him in a huge hug.

"Sora!" She hummed. I noticed 'Sora' nervously laughed and kissed her hair.

"I missed you short-stuff." He teased, picking her up. His eyes set on me.

"Oh, Sora, that's Roxas. He's new here too." I held out my hand and he shook it.

I later found out that Xena and Sora had been dating for four years, since they were twelve. I gaped. Most young couples didn't last that long.

**Later**

"The seventh floor are for the most richest or the most smartest of students. Xemnas and his crew live up here, but it's only Axel, Demyx and Zexion that are ok. Zexion is Xena's older brother.p" Sora explained, his arm around Xena who smiled brightly.

"Noted." I smirked and looked at the door numbers. I was about ten doors from my room.

"Aw! That's so cool! Your Sora's neighbour!" Xena pointed to I supposed Sora's door. He laughed nervously.

"Looks like your stuck with me." I ruffled Xena's hair as she pointed to the one opposite Sora's door.

"And I'm there. How cool is that! Who you rooming with?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, 'bout her…she's not usually this excited. I'm rooming with some guy called Riku." Xena frowned.

"I'm rooming with his bimbo girlfriend, Kairi." She pouted.

"I'm with some dude called Axel." The name seemed quite strange. I'd heard it before somewhere.

"I gotta unpack. See you later guys!" Xena bolted to her room. Sora laughed.

"She'll cool down and be her normal self again in an hour, but she won't leave you alone. Your stuck with Xena and me as your best friends." I laughed. "Sorry dude. She did the same to me last summer, and I ended up asking her out." He shrugged, but the story sounded nice.

"Sweet, see you later, Sor." I waved as I opened my door.

"You lost kiddo?" I heard an annoying voice and saw a spiky red head. Oh god.

"No. This is my room." I waved the key and started to open my suitcases.

"Hm, I don't wanna a roommate." Axel muttered to himself, but I could hear. God, give me the strength not to kill him.

**Dinner**

**Sora**

Roxas groaned as he sat at the table. "Bad room-mate?" I asked, pulling my tray towards me. Roxas banged his head against the table.

"The worst. He's a jerk-out bastard." I laughed.

"Easy on the language there. Minors are coming." Xena came over at the table and throw her head on my lap. She only ever did that if Xemnas gave her trouble.

"What he do now?" She sat up and I saw a black eye. "Babe, what happened?" Roxas' face was gap and I shut it for him.

"I took a hit for Zexy. I told Xemnas that Zexion couldn't help being quiet and I got a hit. I hate being part of that gang."

"I thought you guys joined this year?" Roxas asked, and I shook my head.

"No, we were here for freshman year, then we went to this one-year course and now we're back." I shrugged. I pulled my girl closer to me and she nuzzled into me. I kissed her head.

"Oh, ok." Roxas shrugged and looked at his food as Kairi came up.

"Hey Sora! Hey new-boy! Oh, hey X-ena." Kairi on purpose flirted with me and said Xen's name wrong. I brought my mouth to Xena's ear.

"Just ignore it, Xen." I used my pet name for her, which always made her putty in my hands. She nodded.

"My name is Roxas." Roxas growled, obviously annoyed by being called new-boy. Kairi giggled.

"Of course someone cute would have such a cute name. Like Sora's name. Cute!" Kairi grabbed Roxas' arm and he shrugged her off.

"Sorry, Kairi, I'm gay." Xena bit back a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry Kairi!" Xena laughed as Kairi stormed off. "Dude, thank you for being gay." Xena ruffled Roxas' hair who immediately fixed it up again.

"Your not…grossed out?" He asked her. Xen shook her head.

"Nopers. Demyx and Zexion and Axel are gay." Roxas spat his drink over the table.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! My room mate is _gay? _Damn I'm screwed." He banged his head against the table again.

**Evening**

**Axel**

I walked in my room, hoping not to find that blond kid when he was there….with Xen? "Whoa, dude, why is Xen in here?" I asked him, annoyed. I don't want Xen in my room when Xemnas could come in any moment. Roxas shrugged.

"'cause she's my best friend." I shook my head and pulled my best friends' little sister into a hug.

"You know I love you, Xen?" She nodded and wrapped her little arms around me.

"Yeeeeeeah?"

"Then you know why you can't be in here." I held her by the shoulders and she pouted.

"Cause of Xemnas." She muttered. I sighed.

"I don't want that eye getting any worse." Xena nodded and gave Roxas a quick hug before turning back at me.

"Will you come and visit _me _then? Cause since your Zexy's best friend, that basically makes me your sister." I laughed and kissed her eye and hair.

"Corse chickie. Now scram."

Roxas looked me. "Her brother is my best friend. I gotta look out for the kid. Besides, I know a secret about you." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. Sora really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. I went up to the blondie and went dangerously close to his face. His breath hitched and my mouth went to his ear.

"I know your gay."

**Good? Bad? I'm moving next week so you'll definitely get a reply in the month of October.**

**By the way, do you like Axel's brotherly love for Xen? Do you like how Xemnas is the bad guy? Do you like Xena&Sora or a different pairing? Should Xena have a little kiss from Roxas in chapter two?**

**R&R!**

**I have COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't posted! Boarding school is tough but you probably will be getting at least a chapter a month!

On with my favourite chapter!

[hr]

**Roxas**

_How the bloody hell can he tell? _I pushed him away from me and turned off the lights. "Piss off, Axel." I hissed before I climbed into bed. I heard him laugh and I frowned. What is so bloody funny?

So what if I am gay? I'm not a Catholic or a Christian, (A/N: Well, I am…) and not many people are homophobic, plus I know for a fact that Axel is gay… oh shit…he wasn't coming on to me…was he?

**Xena**

I hate History. It's so boring. Plus I have to sit next to Kairi in History. I hate Kairi more then I hate History. Sora is on the table next to me. I can't help but blush each time he shoots me a smile. I love my boyfriend. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora scribble on some paper.

Hey babe, such a shame your stuck next to Kairi of all people. S xxxxxx

Yeah, but at least I'm next to you next lesson. X xxxxx 3

But that's so far away babe. S xxxxxx

I giggled slightly and I saw Kairi pretend to be sick. I rolled my eyes. She's just jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend. The bell went and I started to pack my bag. I felt hands go around my waist. Sora. He let me get my stuff ready and his arm went around my waist.

"History was painful sitting away from you." Sora said, as we started to walk to Home Economics. I laughed.

"Sure it was. It was joyous to be so far away." I teased. Sora put a mock pain face on before giving me a quick kiss.

We were about to open the door when Axel ran up to us. "Sora, Xena. You better come quick."

"Whats wrong?" Sora asked. Axel pulled us along.

"Roxas met Seifer."

**Roxas**

So, there I was being beaten to a pulp by Seifer. It was only because I accidentally brushed past him. Then he had tried to make me apologize. Next thing I know, some strange guy is holding me down while Seifer is hitting me.

Why me?

I waited for the next blow, my eyes are squeezed shut, wait..no hit? I opened my eyes and saw Axel pinning Seifer down, while Sora is tackling the strange dude, and Xena is arguing with the emo girl. I stared at Axel, while Seifer struggled. I could just tell Axel is pissed.

Sora pushed Rai away and pulled Axel off Sora. Axel just walked off while Xena and Sora came up to me.

"You alright, me?" Sora asked, holding out his hand. I took it and heaved myself.

"Yeah, I'm good." I earned a punch from Xena. "Ow!"

"That was for getting into a fight with Seifer." I got a whack on the head.

"And what was that for?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly.

**LATER**

**Xena**

"I really don't want to go! I really, _really _do _not _want to go!" I whined to Axel, as I was raking through my drawers for a decent t-shirt to wear. Axel ruffled my hair.

"I know, chickie, I don't wanna go either…but if we don't go, Xemnas will only send one of his lap dogs in to fetch you. You know what happens to you if you disobey, and I know what happens when I disobey." We both sigh. Axel puts his back to me while I change my t-shirt. Axel faces me again and I rub my face.

I head for the door and shut it behind me, as we head down the hall to Xemnas' room.

I knock on the door and Saix opens it, smiling his evil smile at me. I hiss before storming into the room, sitting down in one of the chairs in the middle and sit down, my arms crossed. Demyx sits next to me, and Zexion sits next to him, and Axel sits next to me, just in time for Xemnas to come in.

"Hello my friends. How are you?" Lot's of happy greetings from the others and I mumble an 'al'right' back. Axel sighs at me as Xemnas sets his gaze on me.

"What was that…Xena?" He says in a threatening tone. I gulp

"I'm g-good." Xemnas steps in front of me and I tense up. He raises his hand and slaps me hard around the cheek.

**Later **

**Sora**

I hate waiting for Xena to get out the meetings. She's usually crying, angry or depressed and usually got a few cuts and bruises. I swear, I hate Xemnas so much, I could kill me.

I sit against the sofa, watching 'The Only Way Is Essex' when I hear a scuffling of footsteps, and someone sits next to me.

"Hey Xen." I say, pulling back her hood. She sighs as I look at the right side of her face. "Ow, Xen, Xemnas hit you again?" Her cheek is bright red and scratched, and multiple purple bruises on her face and her black eye is turning yellow.

She sniffs. "Yeah." I pull her to me, and kiss her head.

"You know Axel will sort it out."

Xena shook her head.

"Not even God to stop that one."

**Axel**

I guess, I love that kid.

I know, I know, someone of my character is too tainted for an innocent kid like him

I open the door and shut it, quietly. I turn around and see the kid standing in front of me, looking all embarrassed.

"T-thanks for helping me back there." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Damn I can't control myself.

I leaned forward and kissed him. After a few seconds I pull back.

"No sweat." I sit on my bed. Roxas blushes furiously, and he sits on his bed, and notices the bruises on my wrists.

"Hey Axel, how did you get them?" I took a deep breath.

"The same man who gave me these, is the same man that put Xena in a comatose for 6 weeks."

**Good? Bad? REVIEW!**


End file.
